Shadow Control
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Shadow Warriors!


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Meli and Pika are hers and any others belong to me. This is the sequel to **_Shadow Warriors_**.

/ - Yugi to either Yami or Meli  
/ - Yami to either Yugi or Meli

- Meli to either Yami or Yugi

**Shadow Control  
by Yami-Yugi3**

_**Peaceful Beginnings**_

After the whole deal with Pegasus and Bakura and Malik trying to kidnap Meli everything was back to normal. Well as normal as having a Light Warrior, a Shadow Warrior, and a cute little yellow rodent living in the same house expressly when the Shadow Warrior had no control over his Shadow Magic once he gets very angry that this.

- - -

"Yami! You're not focusing! You're not trying to obliterate the soda can, you're trying to knock it down!" shouted Meli as Yami made yet another soda can explode.

"What happened? Why are you yelling at me?" Meli let out a grumble and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's enough for today." Yugi was amused by all this and again was trying not to laugh. Pika let out a sigh of relief.

As you can see, Yami's training wasn't going to well. The decision to try and teach him control over his powers was made anonymously by the four of them, including Pika that is. Grandpa walked out to see the yard littered with shards of aluminum. "So how's the training going?"

"I think it's gone pretty well." Meli sweat dropped.

"I'll take that as no," replied Grandpa "How about you come inside for some lunch."

"Okay, that sounds good," agreed Meli.

- - -

As the group at lunch, the kitchen TV was on with the news playing. "And in another news," the TV Reporter said, "Maxamllem Pegasus is still missing. Officials say that until Mr. Pegasus has been found his business partner, Seto Kaiba, will have to take over…" At that time the TV exploded in black smoke.

"YAMI!"

Yami, with a totally frizzed stake on his fork, blinked in confusion. "What?" he asked "What happen to the TV?"

Grandpa sighed. "That's the second TV this week." He said.

"I'm really sorry about that Mr. Mouto," said Meli. Pika was ROFLOL and Yugi gave her a stern look with made her stop.

"We need to double time Yami's training. With my father running around out there, who knows what could happen. Besides, Yami's not really making much progress." Yami quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling everything is going to work out," said Yugi trying to reassure everyone.

"Pika, Pika" (Yeah, that's the spirit.) The group finished lunch and went back outside.

- - -

"Okay let's try again. Now remember it's just a little spark to knock down the cans," said Meli as she sent a white ray towards the empty cans and succeeded in knocking them down. Pika was busy chasing a butterfly. "Concentrate and focus your anger towards the can, okay?"

It was quiet for about ten seconds, then and explosion was heard, only instead of all the cans exploding, just two of them were now littering the ground in a million of pieces. Meli placed her hand on her forehead with a big sigh. "Hey, there's progress," replied Yugi as he notice that only two cans were on the ground.

"I guess so, baby steps is better then nothing at all."

Yami just scratched his head. "Did I do it?"

"On, not really but..."

"That's good right?"

"Sort of," said Meli now smiling. She patted Yami on the shoulder. "Why don't you try again, this time focus like you did just now, only concentrate more." He tried again and this time only one can got blasted into shards while two others fell down. "Hey, you did it. That's really good Yami." He gave her a confused look but then smiled as he notice the cans.

"That's enough," said Yugi as he notice Yami yawning.

"I guess using all that Shadow Magic, one could use a rest." Meli used her hikari magic to clean up the mess, then yawned and fell asleep on the ground right next to Yami. The two snuggled next to each other on the grass. Yugi smiled and went inside, Pika trailing him. In a few minutes he came back with the aid of Grandpa, so as to get the two of them inside.

- - -

Meli woke up to Pika licking her face. "Stop that, what? Oh we're inside. The last thing I remember was sleeping on the ground." She looked up to see Yami next to her with his arm around her. This made her smile and Pika looked at her. "C'mon Pika, let's let Yami sleep," she whispered. She carefully got up and move his arm over.

"Don't go, please stay." he muttered.

She smiled and wrapped the blankets tighter around him. "Silly Shadow Warrior, I'll never leave you," she said as she ran her hand trough his hair.

Crimson eyes slowly open and met her blue. "Please don't leave," he said sleepily.

Meli moved over and laid back down next to him. "You're my friend, I won't ever leave. You know I care about you a lot," she said running her hand through his hair again.

"Pikachu!" (Are you coming, or what?)

"I'm coming Pika, don't worry. C'mon you silly Shadow Warrior, let's go." He got up out of the bed and followed Meli and Pika into the living room.

- - -

"Hey guys, feel better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking Yugi." replied Meli.

/Please don't let there be anymore training to day./

Don't worry, there isn't.

/What are you guys talking about/

"Okay, let's stop mind linking already!"

"Sorry."

"So, what now?"

"Good question Yugi," replied Meli.

"Why don't we play a game of hide and seek or something?"

"Okay, I'm game." replied Meli.

"What's that?"

"Sorry Yami I forgot you don't know that much about the outside."

"Oh, it's a game where one person is it, and you hide. They try to find you and tag you."

"Okay, I get it."

/Is this game fun/

Yes. Yugi led the two outside and they began playing.

- - -

"Look out! Pika's it!" cried Yugi. Yami was running around clueless.

Hide over there behind that tree!

/Okay thanks./

/Hurry, Pika's almost counting/

"Pika Pika!" (Ready or not, I'm coming.) Pika ran round the yard looking for them and she found Yami first. He stared at Pika and she stared back. "Pika Pika!" (I found you.)

Yami! You're suppose to run!

/Oh okay./ He ran around trying to evade the little rodent. He tripped and fell which allowed Pika to tag him. "What now?"

"Well, you're it," said Yugi from behind his hiding spot. Meli peeked out too.

"That's not fair, I fell."

"Unfortunately it still counts," said Meli trying to calm him. Pika tagged him again.

"Hey, come back here Pika!" he yelled still sore about being it. He tripped again and got really mad. He sent a wave towards Pika.

Yami! No! Meli ran out of her spot and sent a blast of hikari magic to interrupt the blast. Yami blinked and started at Meli. "Why did you do that! It was just a game! I'm sorry you've never played before but, don't take it out on Pika!" a now pissed off Meli said as she comforted Pika.

"Why are you yelling, what did I do?"

"Um, I know Pika almost got hurt but..." Yugi started.

"But nothing! Apologize right now!"

Yami gave her a solem look. /I'm...sorry...

Don't talk to me! with that she shut off her end of the mind link. She ran inside with Pika, still upset. Yugi looked at Yami and fallow Meli inside

- - -

"He didn't know what he was doing it!" he shouted after her.

"I don't care, now I know how dangerous he is! It's okay Pika."

"If it helps any he actually aimed well this time."

"No! It doesn't help! I hate him! Really, it's okay now Pika."

"Meli, please..."

"Just leave me and Pika alone!"

Yami heard all this from the bedroom door. _She hates me. I wished I knew what happen. Oh Meli, I really am so very sorry._

Yugi walked out of the room and saw how sad Yami was. "It's really was a game. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. Try not to let little things get you so angry. I think it's best to let Meli alone for awhile, okay?" said Yugi as he placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder.

"I'm very sorry about what I did."

"I know, Yami, but you really do need to be careful." Yugi left Yami starting at the door way.

/Meli, Meli, please talk to me./

_Maybe I should leave. Maybe I am dangerous. I should never been freed in the first place._ He thought hard on his decision. He went down stairs and found Yugi asleep on the couch because Meli had taken his room. _It's final, I'll leave. I won't put my friends in anymore danger._ He put on a jacket and quietly left out the front door.

- - -

He walked a few steps and looked back. _It's for the better._ he thought as tears started to flow gently as he disappeared into the night.


End file.
